


Too Many Thanksgivings

by MyChemicalKink



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Background mikey/kristen, Belly Kink, Family Bonding, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, M/M, Ray is just there to have a good time, Stuffing, Teasing, Thanksgiving Dinner, arent we all, not beta read we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/pseuds/MyChemicalKink
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Kristin Blanford/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Too Many Thanksgivings

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I write holiday fics now?

"Frankie, I don't think I can eat anymore." Gerard whimpered and pulled the seatbelt away from his stomach.   
"I told you my mom was going to cook a lot." Frank rolled his eyes as he backed out of the driveway and turned down the road. His mom waved goodbye from the porch step.   
"Why do we have to go to both your parent's place? We're already going to mine later."   
"I already told you why, and you didn't have to eat so much. You knew what this was." Frank flipped on his turn signal, one hand patting Gerard's full tummy. The larger man sighed at the contact and leaned back in his seat.   
Frank's dad seemed to expect Gerard to eat just as much as his mom did. He greeted the boys at the door and made a small joke about Gerard looking like he was ready to give birth.   
"That's how I feel. But Linda kept feeding me." Gerard jokingly complained.   
"I hope you still have some room left. I got that vegan turkey Frankie seems to like, even though it smells like play dough." Mr. Iero laughed and ushered the couple inside.   
There were a few people Gerard had never met there and he felt awkward as he made small talk. He followed Frank around as he introduced him to random relatives and friends before finding a seat at a plastic picnic table that was set up in the garage.   
"What do you want to drink, babe?" Frank kisses his forehead as he put a paper plate stacked full of food in front of him. Gerard grimaced at a large amount of food. His pants were already uncomfortably tight and his sweater was clinging to him.   
"Diet Coke?" Gerard gave him puppy eyes and Frank just smiled, walking away and leaving Gerard alone with a group of people he didn't know.   
Gerard was so anxious about talking to these people that he just nervously stuffed his face. No one seemed to pay Gerard any mind and were talking loudly and laughing along with something Gerard didn't hear.   
Frank came back a few minutes later with two more plates piled high with food.   
"I hope you don't expect me to eat all of that," Gerard asked, eyeing the plates.  
"Chill, one is mine. And my aunt made this pecan pie herself, it would be rude not to try any." Frank   
"Did you have to bring the whole fucking pie?" Gerard picked at his green beans and Frank rolled his eyes.  
"We can take the rest home as leftovers, now hurry up so we can go to your moms. I can already tell my uncle Jimmy is gonna start saying racist shit soon and I don't wanna punch him." Gerards eyes widened and he ate faster. His stomach protested and pushed against his clothes.  
Frank's dad came over and chatted with them for a little while, asking Gerard random questions like what he did for work and how he's liking what he did for work and how he liked New Jersey now that he moved back.   
"It feels different after living in California for so long, I kinda missed it," Gerard answered through a mouthful of food.   
Gerard had only met Frank's dad a handful of times since they had been together and he's always been very patient and kind. It was obvious that Frank was his son with how sweet and open minded he was.   
The couple hung around for a bit longer but decided it was time to leave when the uncle Frank had mentioned started telling inappropriate jokes.   
"He's so annoying," Frank rolled his eyes as he handed Gerard his jacket. He just nodded along and tried to tune out the offensive joke as they waved their goodbyes to the relatives Frank cared to talk to. His dad helped carry the leftovers to the car and gave them both one last hug before they were off to Gerards parents.   
"I told mom you were a vegetarian last week. I hope she remembered." Gerard informed as he sucked in his gut to fasten his seatbelt. He didn't even bother trying to zip up his jacket, he knew it wouldn't fit right now.   
"That's okay, I don't think I can eat much more anyway." Frank huffed and readjusted his seat to make room for his much fuller stomach.   
Most of the traffic had died down as they made their way to the Ways. Gerard looked out the window and rubbed his belly. He hoped his mom wouldn't push food on them like Frank's mom had. It was hard for Gerard to say no when she used her mom's voice. Linda was such a good cook, as soon as he started eating Gerard didn't stop until he was stuffed. He was so caught up in eating everything in front of him that Gerard forgot that they had two more places to go.   
Frank parked on the curb by the house and helped Gerard unbuckle his seatbelt. Mikey and Ray were standing on the porch talking with a group of people. Gerard pointed out a few of them as cousins and Mikey's girlfriend, Kristen. They walked up to the house, smoked, and made small talk before heading inside. It was starting to get colder and Frank was bouncing in place to try and keep warm.   
"Gerard!" Donna screamed as he and Frank made it inside.   
"Hey, mom. You remember Frank." Gerard greeted with a hug.   
"Of course, sweetie. How are you?" Donna dusted off her hands on her apron and ushered the couple inside.   
Gerard's dad was sitting in the living room with a group of older men watching football. Frank peeked at the tv in interest to see what team was playing.   
"Gerard, when did you get here?" His dad asked, looking up from the tv.  
"Just now." Gerard leaned down to give his dad a one armed hug.   
"You've been eating well, I see. Guess Frank's keeping you well fed. Your mom will be happy to see you got your baby fat back." Don joked before turning his attention back to the game.   
"Keeping you well fed." Frank echoed, punching Gerards arm as they made their way into the kitchen to grab drinks.   
"You know I was a chubby kid. Don't act shocked." Gerard elbowed him playfully and Frank kissed his cheek.   
"Aren't you two cute?" Ray grinned as he entered the kitchen.   
"I know, aren't they." Donna agreed.   
"Frankie, I expect to see a ring on my boy's finger soon. Don't make me wait too much longer." Donna gave him a look that made Frank's whole face heat up with embarrassment. She had been asking when they were going to get married ever since Gerard moved back.  
"Mom!" Gerard groaned, making himself sound like a teenager. Donna just waved her hand at them and told them to wash up.  
Eventually, it was time for their third dinner, Gerard and Frank helped carry large amounts of side dishes to the table. Don had arranged his card table so that there were more room and Ray and Mikey were carrying in folding chairs from the garage. Frank made sure to sit furthest away from the turkey and they grinned at each other while holding hands through grace.   
Frank was eating more than he had all day to avoid Donna's questions and Gerard noticed his stomach was starting to bloat out over his belt. It somehow made Gerard feel better to know that he wouldn't be the only one stuffed to the gills with a stomach ache in the morning. He watched his boyfriend clear off a few more plates before a large slice of pumpkin pie was placed in front of him. He looked up at Gerard's mom with his cheeks puffed out and watery eyes. It was the cutest his boyfriend had ever looked. Frank swallowed loudly and watched Donna spray a mountain of almond whipped cream onto the slice before walking away. Mikey and Ray were making jokes from across the table, but one look from Donna silenced them.   
"Mikey, you need to clean your plate. Your mom's taught you better than that." Don ordered, making the thinner Way pout and stab at his yams.   
Frank finally finished eating and dragged a napkin over his mouth. It looked like he was about to break out in a sweat any minute now. Gerard wasn't doing much better and swore he could feel his pulse in his stomach. It made them both feel better to know Ray and Mikey were feeling the same. Mikey didn't show it, but he was just as stuffed. Kristen was the only one who seemed to know how to pace herself.   
They all migrated to Gerard's old room in the basement that had been converted into a den.   
"Wow, this place looks so different!" Gerard was looking around at the old furniture and the bare walls.   
"Yeah, there's no star wars or anime figures anywhere." Ray joked.   
"That's 'cause they're all at my place." Frank teased and kissed Gerard.   
"Aww, you two are so cute!" Kristen gushed and pulled at Mikey's arm so he could watch his brother being doted on by Frank who was helping him sit on their old couch. Gerard held his belly with one hand and the armrest with the other. Frank sat beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder.   
"So, when are you due?" Ray joked. Gerard just rolled his eyes and asked the same question back.   
"Rude." Was Ray's response before the subject changed to something Frank was too full to pay attention to? After a while, the couple decided to leave. Wanting to head home before it got too late and the black Friday crowd flooded the streets. Of course, they couldn't leave without a ton of leftovers, and Donna making them promise to visit more.   
"I can't wait to get home and put on comfy pants." Gerard moaned as they turned back onto the highway and reclined his seat.  
"I don't think I'm going to even bother with pants. Just live the next few days in boxers." Frank placed his free hand on Gerard's middle, not rubbing, but spreading his fingers over the bloated flesh. The skin felt warm and stretched. He knew Gerard was going to fall into a food coma as soon as he laid down.   
"I really do look like I'm about to give birth." Gerard laughed, making his tummy wobble and the food slosh around inside.  
"I always wanted to be a father." Frank laughed and checked his mirror.   
Gerard could swear his tummy knew they were almost home because his clothes felt more tight and uncomfortable the closer they got. Like he was bloating up more and more as they reached the doorstep.   
Frank took mercy on him and let him spread out on the couch while he brought in the leftovers. He knew Gerard was at the point where he wouldn't be much help anyway.   
"Fuck." Frank cursed at himself from the full-length mirror in the bedroom.  
Gerard rolled off the couch to see what his boyfriend was complaining about and the sight before him made Gerard gasp loudly. Frank had taken off his jeans and was cradling his bloated gut, t-shirt riding up to expose the tattoos on his tummy. He looked so sexy with a full belly, Gerard decided. There were harsh red lines around his middle where the jeans cut into him and Gerard just wanted to kiss and bite at his hips.   
"I feel so fucking fat right now," Frank said to himself, giving his stomach a harsh slap and watching the flesh jiggle.   
"Get on my level." Gerard flopped onto the bed and sighed. It was a bad move on his part because the pressure on his jeans caused the button to pop off and sore across the room. It landed somewhere in the hallway and they both looked at each other in shock.  
"Did that free up some room?" Frank arched an eyebrow.   
"I could go for some more pie." Gerard grinned sheepishly.


End file.
